Kind
by ShiRo31
Summary: ¿Quién era ese chico? Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella no pudo pensar en nada más, su respiración se había congelado en sus pulmones para no romper aquel momento de ensueño. ¿Quién era esa chica? Él sabía que no estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, pero no pudo resistirse y la besó. Estaba decidido, había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para convertirla en su esposa. (NaruSaku Day)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la idea y este fanfic si. Todos los derechos de autor para **Masashi Kishimoto**. _(Si la obra me perteneciera hubiera hecho una serie para Hatake Kakashi)_

- _Pensamiento_

* * *

Contemplar el jardín desde aquel cenador era uno de sus grandes placeres, la relajaba, la hacía sentir en paz. No había mejor sitio en el mundo para ella que este mágico lugar que parecía siempre esconder un secreto. Qué mejor momento para encontrar tranquilidad que este, cuando todo su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón aun corría disparado en su pecho.

 _¿Quién era ese chico?_ Nunca antes había visto a aquel muchacho en las reuniones que su familia realizaba. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella no pudo pensar en nada más que en el cielo de estos, el motor que bombeaba su sangre se había saltado un latido, su respiración se había congelado en sus pulmones para no romper aquel momento de ensueño.

Era como si la hubieran absorbido seguramente solo fueron unos pocos segundos en los que estuvieron perdidos en los ojos del otro, pero de algo estaba segura, a ella le pareció toda una vida. Suspiró, cerró los ojos recordando aquel color tan hermoso y sintió escalofríos.

Pero como de costumbre todo lo bueno se acaba y debía regresar al salón de baile, había estado desaparecida demasiado tiempo, armándose de valor entró. La estancia abarrotada de personas se encontraba mucho más cálida que fuera, las voces de hombres y mujeres se mezclaban con el sonido que los músicos producían para animar el ambiente, en el centro de la estancia se situaban varias parejas bailando, todos parecían divertirse.

Agradeció no ser oficialmente la anfitriona, ya que no habría podido escapar del lugar que ocupaba su madre, junto a su padre recibiendo a los invitados. Los buscó con la mirada, pero ya no se encontraban donde los vio por última vez, supuso que todos los previstos estarían presentes.

Deambulo buscándolos, pero no los diviso, decidió quedarse en un lugar desde el que poder observar una porción del gran espacio y esperar a que aparecieran. Sabía que no sería buena idea y aun así se apoyó en un pilar, con la esperanza de que nadie se le acercara, escaneaba distraída los rostros de todo el mundo por lo que no lo vio llegar.

—Perdone el atrevimiento, pero no creo que nos hayan presentado, Sasuke Uchiha. —Habló una voz delante de ella, se maldijo, sabía que esto pasaría. Se obligó a mirar al hombre a los ojos, un escalofrío la recorrió, completamente diferente al que los cálidos ojos azules de aquel muchacho le habían provocado.

—Encantada, mi señor, Sakura Haruno. Si me disculpa debo encontrar a mis padres. —Se excusó y huyó de la presencia de aquella persona tan rápido como sus piernas y su largo vestido le permitieron, sin correr.

Debía admitir que era atractivo, de buen ver y parecía provenir de buena familia, sus padres lo amarían, más a ella no le interesaba aquello. Quería sentir amor, quería ternura y romance, no algo frío, pactado por sus progenitores y donde los sentimientos quedarán en un segundo plano si es que alguna vez aparecían.

No es lo que buscaba y ciertamente no lo aceptaría, nunca, no había tenido tiempo de hablar sobre esto con sus progenitores, pero estaba bastante segura de que la entenderían. Ellos estaban enamorados, desde la primera vez que se vieron, aun podías ver ese amor, Sakura aspiraba a algo como aquello.

Había visto como algunas de sus amigas se casaban con los hombres que sus padres eligieron para ellas, aunque unas parecían realmente felices, otras odiaban a sus maridos y otras simplemente lo soportaban. Las veía perder esa vivacidad y alegría que una vez tuvieron cada día que pasaba, era como si se marchitasen.

Estaba harta de caminar por aquel estúpido salón, sin obtener resultados, había rechazado algunas ofertas para bailar con la misma respuesta. Quería sentarse, esos zapatos la estaban matando, le dolían los pies horrores, pero no había una sola silla libre. Se moría de hambre, esa parte de la fiesta no tenía pinta de acabar pronto y su estómago rugía, la única solución que encontraba a todos sus problemas era la cocina.

Se escabulló por las puertas que conducían al jardín, si dabas media vuelta a la casa te encontrarías con la entrada a la cocina y eso era lo que pensaba hacer. En cuanto sus pies pisaron la suave hierba se quitó los zapatos, suspirando de alivio cuando se sintieron libres, cada paso que daba era como caminar sobre nubes. Paseó tranquilamente.

La noche estaba fría en comparación con la habitación que acababa de dejar y aunque era probable que le acarreara consecuencias más adelante le encantó sentir la fresca brisa sobre sus brazos desnudos. Abrió la puerta de la cocina con sumo cuidado, tratando de ser lo más sigilosa posible, había visto como la cocinera se marchaba hacia unos segundos y esta era su oportunidad.

No quería enfrentarse a la ira de aquella mujer, ya había sufrido sus regaños de pequeña y había aprendido, con creces, a no robar comida antes de que fuera la hora. Rebusco entre los estantes, sin encontrar nada de su gusto, entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre la encimera, en el cuenco de frutas. Cogió una manzana, grande, brillante y roja como la sangre, totalmente apetecible y escapó antes de que el demonio volviera.

Cuando consideró que se encontraba a salvo olio la fruta, su dulce aroma sólo consiguió que la boca se le hiciera agua, escucho pasos acercándose, cuchicheos y una coqueta risa femenina, no sería muy conveniente que la pillaran descalza y a ellos con las manos en la masa. A pesar de que le picaba la curiosidad por conocer a las personas que venían en su dirección decidió que lo mejor para todos era que se apartara del camino.

Volvió sobre sus pasos unos metros y se adentró por un oculto sendero, solo unas pocas personas conocían el lugar al que ese paso la llevaba, allí podría disfrutar tranquila de su mangar. Al llegar al pequeño claro donde había una fuente y un banco de madera que sus padres habían mandado construir, se sorprendió al encontrarse a un hombre acostado en la silla, para encontrar este lugar tenías que estar muy aburrido y saber de su existencia. De lo contrario nunca encontrarías la entrada pues no parecía haber un camino.

Se acercó con cautela, podría ser una persona peligrosa y debía ser precavida, los ojos del chico se encontraban cerrados como si durmiera, realmente se preguntó si eso era lo que estaba haciendo allí, de ser así estaba loco. Al principio el frio había sido reconfortante, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba se volvía insoportable, empezaba a congelarse. Aquel hombre le resultaba familiar, tenía la sensación que lo había visto en otro sitio, pero no conseguía ubicar donde.

Supuso que si tenía ese presentimiento no podía ser una mala persona, además que nada en su fuero interno le pedía que huyera. Toco sus dedos que empezaban a tornarse rojos en las yemas, tenía las manos heladas, no podía dejarlo ahí dormido. Puso una de sus manos en su hombro derecho y lo sacudió suavemente, la persona frente a ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero siguió durmiendo, eso la hizo sonreír.

Volvió a repetir la acción, esta vez el muchacho abrió los ojos, el azul de su mirada conecto con el verde ella, y otra vez esa conexión que sintieron en la entrada se instaló entre ellos, hechizándolos, aislándolos. Los segundos corrieron rápidos, ella se había sentado en el banco allí donde él le había hecho un hueco al incorporarse.

Naruto no podía quitarse de la cabeza el pensamiento que había irrumpido en su mente en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ella, era hermosa. Su exótico cabello se asemejaba al algodón de azúcar pedía ser tocado, la cremosidad de su piel rogaba por que la acariciaran, con dulzura y sus labios rojos clamaban por un beso.

Atreviéndose a cumplir su deseo la mano masculina voló hasta la mejilla femenina, apoyando tenuemente el dorso de los dedos en una delicada caricia, con miedo de que la joven se apartara. Sakura se estremeció cuando el frio conectó con su cálida piel, a pesar de eso no se parto, la forma en que la estaba tocando como si fuera una nube y temiera que saliera volando en cualquier momento, la enterneció, llenándola de tibieza cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

El rubio fue acercándose a ella lentamente, el aroma del perfume de la chica le lleno la nariz, era perfecto para la criatura que tenía delante suave y dulce. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, pero no pudo resistirse y la besó, se movió lentamente sobre los dóciles labios.

Sakura se sorprendió al sentir la boca del chico sobre la suya y abrió los ojos, se quedó congelada durante unos segundos, trato de apartarle, pero ya era tarde había caído en su embrujo. Las manos que se habían apoyado en los hombros masculinos para alejarlo se acomodaron en el hueso de su clavícula, y sus ojos se rindieron al deseo de cerrarse. Era la primera vez que alguien la besaba, no sabía que debía hacer, estaba tensa.

Los labios masculinos se movían tiernamente sobre los femeninos sin exigirle más que su contacto, por la forma en que había reaccionado el joven se había dado cuenta de que nunca antes había hecho esto con nadie y eso lo llenaba de felicidad. Se separó de la misma manera en que se había acercado, Sakura se quedó unos segundos con la cabeza aun metida en el mágico momento que acababa de vivir, el sortilegio se rompió cuando una cálida tela la cubrió.

Él le había puesto su chaqueta sobre los hombros, agradecía el gesto, pero eso no lo libraría de la furia que empezaba crecer en su interior. La ojiverde habría querido compartir aquel acto con el hombre que algún día se convertiría en su marido, no con alguien cualquiera, pero debía admitir que lo había disfrutado.

—Yo… perd… —Naruto no fue capaz de acabar la frase, en cuanto había abierto la boca un impulso la guió y su mano impactó con la mejilla masculina.

La cachetada que ella le dio lo hizo callar, la pelirrosa se levantó y sin siquiera mirarlo se fue de allí. A pesar del golpe que había recibido sonrió, la había visto caminar descalza sin importarle lo que pisara o que su ropa se ensuciara, eso le había encantado, su forma de romper las reglas. Estaba decidido, había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para convertirla en su esposa.


End file.
